phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 4/Present and Past
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Shekinah EXP: 500 Zenny: 520 Item Drop: Bonus: Bow Sprite Reeyun, Rainbow Sprite Reekin, Zenny: 20,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Excalibur: Shekinah, wouldn't it be better to be more honest about your feelings? Shekinah: You don't know what you're talking about. Commander: I heard you joined the public morals committee as a reformer, is that true? Shekinah: That's right. I wanted to support Excalibur's agenda from the shadows. Shekinah: At the time, Yggs was too tightly bound by tradition and headed in the wrong direction. Shekinah: And the public morals committee was at the heart of that. So I wanted to make some changes for the sake of all our students. Commander: So then what happened? Shekinah: It must've been around the time we started getting more freshman and sophomore recruits. Shekinah: They started joining the committee and really looking up to me. Shekinah: I didn't mean for it to happen, but they got the impression that I was really strict. Shekinah: Appearance and attitude are a reflection of our committee. They started asking me what the ideal Yggs student was. Shekinah: To make matters worse, Durandal, who's far more ladylike than me, became hopelessly attached to me. Shekinah: Before I knew it, I was trying to live up to everyone's expectations. Shekinah: I had to be a role model--the ideal Yggs student. Naegling: So it was all just an act? Shekinah: I didn't mean for it to be that way, but that's what happened. Shekinah: How will I ever be able to face Durandal and tell her I'm sorry? Excalibur: Shekinah, I'm the one who pushed you into this corner. Excalibur: It's true we vowed to change this school... Excalibur: ...but I ended up causing you to stifle who you really are. Excalibur: That's why I want to free you from the responsibilities that come from that position! Shekinah: Free me? From my position? Shekinah: How could you possibly do that? Shekinah: I'm not the same as I was two years ago! A dark mist began pouring from Shekinah. Shekinah: Free me? Shekinah: Don't make me laugh! Before Boss Battle Commander: Shekinah, you're not the only one who's been suffering! Commander: Excalibur's been suffering a long time, too. Shekinah: Then why didn't she do anything these past two years?! Shekinah: I had to become the head of the public morals committee that everybody wanted. After Stage Clear Commander: Calmed down a bit? Shekinah: C-Commander...? Commander: Excalibur was really concerned about you. Shekinah: She was? Excalibur: I wanted to free you from the responsibilities that come from your position. Excalibur: I racked my brain trying to think of the best way to do so--for some time, in fact. Excalibur: Then one day, Coach Dagda asked me a question that changed everything. Dagda: Hey, Excalibur! Want to go to a maid cafe? Dagda: As president of the student counciol, you have to experience it for yourself! Dagda: I mean, this maid cafe is amazing. Here at school, no one will ever pull me around in my wagon unless I beg... Dagda: ...but there, they'll do anything you want! Excalibur: When she took me there later, I was astonished. Excalibur: The outfits were so adorable and liberating, and the waitresses were so ready to please. I thought it would be perfect for you, Shekinah! Excalibur: That's why I announced we would be having a maid cafe at our official school festival. Excalibur: Since you are head of the public morals committee, I thought having you decide to wear the maid's outfit would give you greater flexibility. Excalibur: Plus, it would look really good on you! Excalibur: And finally, it would free you from the disciplined facade you've built around yourself! Excalibur: That's why I got it for you--because you would look the best in it. Shekinah: ...Thank you, Excalibur. Shekinah approached the mannequin standing in the center of the room. Shekinah: I...I want to try it on! Shekinah: I want to try it on because my dear friend was thinking of me when she got it. Shekinah: With this outfit, I'll become a new person. Shekinah: I want to try it on! Excalibur: Shekinah... Naegling: If that's all settled, then maybe we should go after Durandal. Shekinah: Oh, right! Let's go! Naegling: I'll join you. Category:Phantom of the School